1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a control device for a machine tool which performs oscillation cutting.
2. Description of the Related Art
When swarf is continuously generated during the machining of a workpiece using the cutting tool of a machine tool, the swarf may become entangled with the cutting tool. In such a case, it is necessary to stop the machine tool in order to remove the swarf from the cutting tool, which is time consuming and reduces production efficiency. Further, there is a risk that the workpiece may be damaged by the swarf, reducing the quality of the workpiece.
In order to avoid such drawbacks, oscillation cutting, in which swarf is shredded by oscillating the cutting tool relative to the workpiece in the machining feed direction, is known (refer to, for example, Japanese Patent No. 5033929, Japanese Patent No. 5139592, or Japanese Patent No. 5599523).